Verpasste Chancen
by Kruemelmonster
Summary: Charles verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in eine Schwester. Doch wird er den Mut aufbringen, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

**Verpasste Chancen**

Ich liege hier im "Sumpf", wie meine Zeltgenossen dieses dreckige Zelt nennen, und versuche mich auf meine Lektüre zu konzentrieren. Pierce und Hunnicutt sind mal wieder unglaublich kindisch, der eine Knallkopf spielt mit seinen Socken Puppentheater und der andere strickt einen Schal. Nebenbei machen sie ihre niveaulosen Witzchen oder versuchen mich zu provozieren. Aber diesmal wird es ihnen nicht gelingen, ich bleibe ruhig und gefasst egal was sie tun. In meinem Kopf hallt die Stimme meines Vaters "Ein Winchester verliert nie die Contenance," und genau daran werde ich mich halten. Jetzt muss ich schon zum zehnten Mal den einen lächerlichen Satz lesen nur weil die beiden Clowns nicht eine Minute still sein können. Ich würde ja gehen, aber dann hätten sie gewonnen und genau das will ich nicht! Es klopft, hoffentlich nicht noch eine Störquelle in diesem Dreckloch. Es ist Radar, wahrscheinlich will er ein paar kostbare Minuten mit seinen beiden Idolen verbringen. Oh nein, er hat die Posttasche in der Hand - wenn er die Briefe verteilt, sind Pierce und sein Saufkumpane meistens noch unerträglicher. Er gibt den beiden einen dicken Packen Briefe, dann verschwindet er. Für mich war wohl nichts dabei, aber meine Eltern sind ja auch sehr beschäftigt. Dann habe ich wenigstens mehr Zeit für mein Buch, wenn ich denn mal zum Lesen kommen sollte. Auf einmal, oh Wunder, sind die zwei Clowns still. Die Post scheint sie wirklich in Beschlag zu nehmen, ich ergreife die Gelegenheit und nehme mir die nächsten Kapitel in meiner Lektüre vor.

Alle sitzen im Messezelt. Zu meinem Bedauern war kein anderer Platz mehr frei, also habe auch ich mich am "Stammtisch" niedergelassen. Margaret ist deprimiert weil ihr Mann wieder einmal seinen Besuch verschoben hat, sie schiebt das Essen auf ihrem Teller lustlos hin und her. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf mich an der regen Unterhaltung zu beteiligen, Themen wie Übelkeit nach den Mahlzeiten und andere Verdauungsprobleme sind mir zu wider. Nach einer halben Stunde wird es mir zu bunt, ich stehe auf und verlasse das Zelt. Kurz vor mir hat sich auch Margaret verabschiedet, sie scheint wirklich niedergeschlagen zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich sie aufmuntern, nur mit was? In unserem Zelt suche ich einige Sachen aus meinem Überlebenspacket aus den Staaten zusammen, edlen Rotwein, französisches Baguette, Konservenleberwurst und zu guter letzt noch einen Cognac.

Mit diesen Delikatessen, sicher verstaut in einem Korb, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu der Oberschwester, nach einem Klopfen lässt sie mich herein. "Major Winchester, was tun Sie denn hier?" Wieso wundert sich eigentlich jeder im Camp wenn ich mal etwas Gutes tun möchte? Ja, die meisten Menschen hier kann ich nicht leiden, manche ekeln mich auch an, aber Margaret ist etwas besonderes. Nicht, dass sie mir gefallen würde, nein sie ist mir genauso egal wie die anderen hier, aber mir ihr würde ich notfalls auskommen. "Ich dachte Sie hätten vielleicht doch noch Hunger." Bevor sie mir widersprechen kann, habe ich schon die Decke als Tischtuch ausgebreitet und alle Köstlichkeiten aufgebaut. Sie scheint sprachlos zu sein, mit offenem Mund starrt sie mich an. Ich lege noch eine meiner Beethovenplatten auf und biete ihr dann einen Sitzplatz an. "Major, warum machen Sie das alles?" Ich gieße ihr erst den Wein ein, dann antworte ich langsam "Die Menschen in diesem Camp haben keinen Sinn für Kultur, doch Sie scheinen mir etwas besonderes zu sein. Ich denke Sie sind jemand der ein gutes Essen und vor allem gute Musik zu schätzen weiß."

Ich hoffe, sie bildet sich jetzt nichts darauf ein, ich will sie nur ein bisschen aufmuntern. Wir essen schweigend, alles was man hören kann sind ihre Kaugeräusche. Ekelerregend, hat sie denn keine Manieren? Es fehlt nur noch das sie anfängt zu schlürfen. Diese Qual bleibt mir zum Glück erspart, ich konzentriere mich auf die Musik und die Mahlzeit um nicht angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. Ein echter Gentleman lässt sich schließlich nichts anmerken. Als mein Gegenüber auch den letzten Bissen herunter geschlungen hat, räume ich alles wieder zurück in den Korb. Wir trinken noch einen Cognac zusammen, ihre Wangen werden davon ganz rosig. Eigentlich ist ihre Kinderstube ja gar nicht so schlecht, ich bin nur besseres gewöhnt. Sie ist eben doch keine Lady... "Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, Major Houlihan." Damit stehe ich auf und will sie zum Abschied auf die Wange küssen. Sie schreckt zurück, ihre Augen funkeln mich böse an und sie zischt "Ja, es ist höchste Zeit das Sie mein Zelt verlassen." Oh nein, wie peinlich. Das sollte doch nur eine Art Sympathiebekennung sein und kein Annäherungsversuch! Wo ist der Korb? Ich habe ihn doch eben noch abgestellt. Auf dem Tisch? Nein, da ist er nicht. Bett, Schrank, Stuhl? Nichts! Ich will hier so schnell wie möglich raus und diese erniedrigende Episode vergessen. Plötzlich drückt mir Margaret den Korb mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung in die Hände. "Auf wiedersehen!" Ohne eine Erwiderung verlasse ich ihr Zelt, ich hoffe nur, sie erzählt das nicht herum. Das hat man davon wenn man einmal freundlich sein will.

Kalt! Oh Gott, was ist das? Was ist hier los? Warum ist alles so nass? Pierce hat sich über mich gebeugt, in seiner Hand hält er einen Kübel Wasser. Oh nein, er wird doch nicht... Doch, er hat. Mein Bett, der teure Seidenpyjama und ich sind vollkommen durchnässt. "Was fällt Ihnen ein?" War ich das der da geschrieen hat? Hunnicutt stellt sich neben mein Bett, er will also auch noch einen überflüssigen Kommentar dazu abgeben. "Das mit dem Wasser tut uns ja leid, aber Sie sind nicht von selbst aufgewacht. Wir haben alles versucht, doch Sie haben weiter gepennt!" Diese Idioten...

Ich springe auf, nehme meinen Bademantel und verlasse das Zelt. Ich will diese Möchtegernärzte nicht mehr sehen. Unter der Dusche kann ich wieder aufatmen, das Wasser spült meinen Frust regelrecht weg. Kurze Zeit später sitze ich schon im Messezelt und esse schweigend den Fraß, den sie uns hier vorsetzen. Neben mir sitzt nur Colonel Potter, er ist glücklicherweise auch stumm, nur ab und zu lächelt er mir zu. Er hofft wahrscheinlich, ich vergesse irgendwann, dass er für meine missliche Lage verantwortlich ist, aber das wird nie geschehen.

Pierce kommt zu uns, er grinst mich an. "War wohl gestern eine lange Nacht Charlie?" Wieso kann der Kerl nicht einmal meinen Namen richtig aussprechen? Das gehört doch zum respektvollen Umgang miteinander... "Was geht Sie das an?," knurre ich zurück und senke meinen Blick wieder auf das Tablett. "Wer ist denn das?" Pierce, der die Frage gestellt hat, schaut durch die Zeltwand auf den Hof. Ich folge seinem Blick, kann aber nichts erkennen. Da geht die Tür auf, ein paar Schwestern kommen herein. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen, wahrscheinlich sind sie gestern angekommen... Eine nach der anderen geht an unserem Tisch vorbei, Pierce verfolgt sie mit anzüglichen Blicken.

Moment, wer ist das? Ein engelsgleiches Wesen schwebt an uns vorbei, ich kann nicht anders und muss ihr nachblicken. Diese Haare, die Figur, der Gang, alles an ihr war perfekt. "Passen Sie auf, sonst fangen Sie noch das Sabbern an Charlie!" War das so offensichtlich? Nur nicht die Fassung verlieren, bleib ganz ruhig alter Junge! "Wie meinen?" Mit arroganter Äußerungen kontern ist immer gut, dass bringt deinen Gegner aus der Fassung. "Ich bin ja nicht Sie!" Schnell nachlegen bevor ihm eine Erwiderung einfällt.

Ich muss diese Frau wiedersehen, am besten sofort. Natürlich, ich sehe sie spätestens bei dem nächsten Schub Verwundeter, aber so lange kann ich nicht mehr warten! Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen wie sie aussah, ich war so gebannt von ihrem Anblick. So viel Schönheit kann man nicht auf einen Blick einfangen! Mit einem Schluck würge ich den Kaffee hinunter, dann stehe ich auf um mir neuen zu holen. Niemand wird etwas merken, Kaffee holen ist doch die normalste Sache der Welt. Suchend gleitet mein Blick über die Schwestern, sie sehen alle gleich aus. Endlich, da sitzt sie. Ich muss mich anstellen, so habe ich Gelegenheit sie genauer zu betrachten. Ihr blondes Haar fällt in weichen Wellen auf ihre Schultern, ihre Haut hat die Farbe von Elfenbein und ihre Figur... Sie ist so zierlich, als würde sie jeden Moment zerbrechen. Ich bin der nächste, es heißt wohl vorerst Abschied nehmen und zu dem Tisch zurückzukehren.

Den ganzen Tag ist sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, immer wieder sehe ich sie an mir vorüber laufen. Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren! Während meiner gesamten Schicht auf der Intensivstation konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich hätte sogar beinahe einem Patienten das falsche Medikament gegeben, das war ja so peinlich! Jetzt habe ich frei und weiß nicht so recht wohin. In unserem Zelt sitzen sicher wieder die beiden Komiker und auch wenn die Vorstellung verführerisch ist, sie mit klassischer Musik zu nerven, kann ich mich heute nicht so recht dafür begeistern. Ein wenig unschlüssig stehe ich auf dem Hof, wie dreckig dieses Camp doch ist...

"Entschuldigung, können Sie mir vielleicht helfen?" Ich blicke nach rechts und da steht sie. Ihre Stimme klingt so wundervoll, ruhig und gelassen aber gleichzeitig lebendig und freundlich. Endlich habe ich die Gelegenheit sie etwas näher zu betrachten, ihr Gesicht sieht aus wie gemeißelt. Volle Lippen, große leuchtende Augen, feine Gesichtszüge, sie muss ein Engel sein. "W...womit kann ich dir...äh...Ihnen denn behilflich sein?" Warum stottere ich? Ich kann vollständige Sätze bilden seit ich zwei Jahre alt bin, wieso funktioniert es jetzt nicht? Oh nein, ich werde rot. Ich spüre es ganz deutlich, bald wird mein Kopf aussehen wie eine Tomate... Das ist so würdelos! Ich bin doch ein Winchester! Zum Glück bemerkt sie es nicht und wenn doch lässt sie sich nichts anmerken. "Die zwei Chirurgen haben mich und meine Freundin in den Sumpf eingeladen und den suche ich jetzt." Zwei Chirurgen... Sumpf... eingeladen... Muss sich Pierce denn an jede ranschmeißen? Hat der Mann denn gar kein Ehrgefühl? Was soll ich ihr jetzt antworten? Ich kann sie doch nicht zu diesem... diesem Perversen schicken! "Glauben Sie mir, der Sumpf, wie diese Banausen es nennen, ist ein dreckiger, furchtbarer Ort und die beiden Chirurgen sind...kein Umgang für... für...eine junge.... Frau wie...Sie eine sind." Hoffentlich versteht sie das jetzt nicht falsch. Ich könnte ihr anbieten ihr das Camp zu zeigen. Soll ich wirklich? Wenn sie nein sagt werde ich gedemütigt. "Hey, da bist du ja! Wo ist deine Freundin?" Kaum ist Pierce bei uns angekommen hat sie nur noch Augen für ihn. Er macht einen seiner Witze und sie gehen gemeinsam. Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie mich hier so einfach stehen lässt... Ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen! Was fällt Pierce eigentlich ein? Das schreit nach Rache!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Da sitzen sie, Pierce, Hunnicutt und sie! Sie amüsieren sich köstlich und ich bin nicht eingeschlossen... Das macht mir nichts, die beiden interessieren mich ja doch nicht! Wer braucht schon solche Freunde? "Und das ist unser grimmiger Mitbewohner Charlie!" Ich werde das ignorieren und einfach eine meiner Platten heraus holen. Eigentlich schade, dass sie mein Horn zerstört haben, diese Kunstbanausen! Damit könnte ich sie so richtig in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber jetzt muss eben die Klassik herhalten. Es gibt doch nichts besseres als das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden. Ich lege genüsslich eine Aufnahme von Beethovens Fünfter auf, setze mich in meinen Sessel und schließe die Augen. Schon bald hört man das Stöhnen meiner Mitbewohner, Hunnicutt steht auf, um die Musik leiser zu drehen. Er denkt wohl, nur weil ich die Augen geschlossen habe, bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, was um mich herum passiert! "Wagen Sie es ja nicht näher zu kommen! Nur weil Sie keinen Sinn für wahre Kunst haben, müssen Sie sie anderen ja nicht ruinieren!" Auch unsere Besucherin ist aufgesprungen, sie lächelt entrückt und sagt "Lassen sie das doch! Ich liebe Beethoven." Das ist ja unfassbar, endlich eine Frau mit Geschmack. Meine beiden Zeltgenossen verziehen das Gesicht, Pierce beleidigt mich noch kurz und dann gehen sie.

Wir sind allein, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie hier bleiben wollte. "Wie heißen Sie?" Ihre Stimme klingt so schön, wenn sie spricht, wirkt es wie eine Melodie... Ich sollte wirklich aufhören so zu denken, sonst merkt noch jemand, dass ich sie nett finde. "Major Charles Emmerson Winchester, der dritte. Und Sie?" Sie lächelt mich an und ihre kaffeebraunen Augen funkeln wie verrückt. "Isabel, einfach nur Isabel. Freut mich, Sie kennen zulernen Major." Sie streckt mir die Hand entgegen, ihr Händedruck ist erstaunlich fest. Und das schönste ist, sie trägt keinen Ehering... "Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber wir sehen uns ja bestimmt bald wieder!" Sie verlässt unser Zelt und ich bleibe einfach regungslos stehen. Wenn Pierce oder Hunnicutt hier wären, würden sie sicher über mich lachen... Isabel, was für ein schöner Name. Er passt zu ihr! Isabel Winchester, das klingt wirklich grandios!

Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Ich könnte in diese Kaschemme gehen, aber da sitzen ja meine hochgeschätzten Kollegen. Moment, auf meinem Bett liegt ein brauner Umschlag. Ich habe doch Post bekommen, meine Eltern haben sich ein paar Minuten Zeit genommen um ihrem Sohn zu schreiben. Ich reiße den Brief mit den Händen auf, ein Mann von Welt benutzt zwar einen Brieföffner, aber so etwas gibt es in der unzivilisierten Welt ja nicht. Das Bostoner Ärztejournal, jetzt kann ich meine Technik verbessern und vielleicht finde ich ja auch ein paar neue Operationsmöglichkeiten. Eine sinnvolle Abendbeschäftigung, nützlich, informativ und interessant.

Wieder ein Frühstück im Messezelt. Ich trete ein und blicke mich um. Irgendetwas ist anders als sonst, nur was? Es stinkt genauso ekelerregend wie immer, alle sitzen mit langen Gesichtern vor ihrem Tablett, aber da, ein Tisch ist frei. Er steht da, wie für mich gemacht, ich kann den Tag endlich einmal ohne die Witze und Kalauer beginnen. Der Koch füllt meinen Teller mit verschiedenen Breiarten, ich halte mich nicht damit auf, mich zu beschweren. Meine Privatsphäre ist zu kostbar. Ein Morgen ohne die Frage "Welche Schwester sieht am besten unter der Dusche aus?," und dem Spiel "Was ist dass auf meinem Tablett?," ist etwas besonderes und ich werde ihn mit einer extra Tasse Kaffee zelebrieren.

"Entschuldigung, ist bei Ihnen noch ein Platz frei?" Der Tag wird immer besser, ein Tisch für Isabel und mich allein. "Natürlich, setzen Sie sich." Ich sollte sie auf einen Drink in Rosies Bar einladen, dass könnte meine Chance sein. Komm schon, Charles, nur Mut! Was kann denn schon passieren? Du bist doch ein toller Fang, warum sollte sie ablehnen? Aber wenn sie es doch tut, dann bin ich für den Rest meines Aufenthaltes hier gebrandmarkt. Außerdem, es ist immer besser die Frauen erst besser kennen zu lernen, anstatt gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. "Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich und idiotisch, aber ich würde Sie gerne um etwas bitten." Ich nicke nur galant, für sie würde ich doch fast alles möglich machen. "Könnten Sie mir etwas über Captain Hunnicutt erzählen? Sie wissen schon, ist er solo oder liiert?" Hunnicutt? Was will sie denn von dem? Beruhig dich, sie will sicher nur Informationen über ihr Arbeitsumfeld sammeln. "Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst gehen sollte..." Das ist doch ein Vertrauensbeweis! Und Vertrauen ist gut, sehr gut sogar. Am besten ich erzähle ich alles was ich von diesem Kurpfuscher so weiß, dann kommt sie öfters mit solchen Bitten zu mir. Dann lernt sie mich kennen und schätzen, und wer weiß? "Hunnicutt ist ein recht guter Chirurg, er ist verheiratet und kommt aus Kalifornien. Er hat auch eine Tochter, sie heißt Erin oder so ähnlich. Ach ja, er ist der beste Freund von Pierce, die beiden haben den gleichen abartigen Sinn für Humor..." Diese Informationen haben das Eis gebrochen, wir unterhalten uns über dieses und jenes und die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug.

Leider musste sie arbeiten während ich frei habe. Pierce hat es natürlich wieder so gedreht, dass er mit Isabel Schicht hat. Typisch für dieses Westentaschencasanova! Jetzt sitze ich in unserem Zelt und langweile mich, Hunnicutt schreibt wieder einmal einen kitschigen Brief an seine Ehefrau und schont so wenigstens meine Nerven.

Es war wundervoll sich mit Isabel zu unterhalten. Sie kommt aus Providence und ist damit gar nicht so weit entfernt von mir. Sie war noch nie verheiratet, was heutzutage ja nicht selbstverständlich ist, und kommt aus der Arbeiterklasse. Dass stört zwar ein wenig, aber ihren Manieren ist diese niedere Abkunft ja nicht anzumerken. Darüber können ich und die Bostoner Oberschicht hinwegsehen. Was allerdings seltsam war, war der Umstand, dass sie immer auf Hunnicutt zu sprechen kam. Er scheint sie besonders zu interessieren... Nein, dass bildest du dir bloß ein!

Wie es Mutter wohl geht? Sie hat sicher viel zu tun, sonst würde sie mir ja schreiben. Apropos schreiben, ich muss ja wieder ein neues Überlebenspaket anfordern. Wo ist das Briefpapier? In dem Saustall von Pierce kann man nichts finden! Alles ist überschüttet mit schmutziger Wäsche oder noch schmutzigeren Magazinen! "Suchen Sie was, Charlie?" Bei dieser Anrede könnte ich in die Luft gehen! Hunnicutt hat einfach nicht das Recht mich so anzureden, ich bin keiner seiner Kumpel. "Nein, nichts was Sie interessieren könnte!" Das Papier ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, ich finde zwar dreckige Gläser, Essensreste und ähnliches aber von meinem teuren Briefbogen fehlt jede Spur. Nicht aufregen, es hilft niemandem wenn du in die Luft gehst... Setz dich hin und beruhige dich, dann kannst du nach einmal suchen. Tatsächlich, es liegt unter meinem Bett und ist unbeschädigt. Dann kann ich ja anfangen Mum und Dad zu schreiben. Soll ich ihnen von Isabel berichten? Besser nicht, es ist schließlich gar nichts passiert! _Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, ...._

Gerade noch rechtzeitig habe ich den Brief abgegeben. Ich musste ziemlich schnell laufen aber ich habe es noch geschafft. Immer noch außer Atem stehe ich auf dem Hof und sehe dem Jeep nach. Langsam verschwindet er in Richtung Seoul und mit ihm mein Brief. Er wird in Boston sicher für Furore sorgen, zumindest ein Abschnitt. Ich hätte meinen Eltern nichts von Isabel erzählen sollen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Am liebsten würde ich dem Wagen hinterher laufen und den Umschlag wieder holen und ihn verbrennen. Andererseits, wer würde Isabel nicht mögen? Meine Eltern sind sicher begeistert von ihr, und wenn nicht ist das ja auch egal. Hier in Korea können sie mir nichts anhaben...

"Achtung, Verwundete im Anflug!" Diese blecherne Stimme ist vielleicht nervtötend! Jetzt heißt es also wieder operieren. Das waren noch Zeiten, als man sich für einen Patienten alle notwendige Zeit nehmen konnte und die OPs sorgfältig vorbereitet waren. Diese so-schnell-wie-möglich-behandeln Philosophie fällt mir ja gehörig auf die Nerven. Und dann die Scherze im OP... In Harvard haben wir gelernt, dass man im OP möglichst ruhig sein muss, die Konzentration leidet sonst und es könnte zu Kunstfehlern kommen. Aber Pierce und Hunnicutt haben davon anscheinend noch nichts gehört.... Und der Gipfel ist, dass Potter nichts dagegen unternimmt. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Herr muss mitlachen, als wären wir Komiker und keine Ärzte. Ohne mich wäre der Laden hier ja sowieso aufgeschmissen, Pierce und Hunnicutt sind zwar exzellente Ärzte, aber von richtiger Thoraxchirurgie haben sie keinen blassen Schimmer. Gerade, dass sie noch wissen wo das Herz liegt.... Isabel steht hilflos vor dem OP, der erste Lastwagen fährt gerade auf uns zu. "Kommen Sie mit mir, ich zeige Ihnen alles!" Sie wirft mir einen dankbaren Blick zu und folgt mir. Das ganze medizinische Personal ist jetzt anwesend und die ersten Verwundeten werden ausgeladen. Wir machen uns an die Arbeit...

Endlich, der letzte Patient ist fertig operiert. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es gedauert hat, aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch gut so! Alle haben dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und bewegen sich im Schneckentempo. Nur Isabel sieht hinreißend aus, aber das tut sie ja sowieso immer... Ich warte vor dem OP auf sie, es dauert ewig bis sie kommt. Zeitgleich mit ihr verlässt Hunnicutt das Zelt, er sieht auch ziemlich fertig aus. Er geht ohne einen Gruß an mir vorbei, es wirkt so als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre länger hier zu bleiben und Isabel blickt mich nur kurz traurig an, dann verschwindet sie. Und ich habe extra auf sie gewartet... Jetzt will ich nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen.

Ich hoffe bloß meine Zeltkameraden reden nicht wieder stundenlang. Das ist absolut unpassend, schließlich sind wir im Krieg und nicht auf einer Pyjamaparty! Zum Glück, Pierce schnarcht schon lautstark! Das ist zwar auch störend aber bei weitem nicht so sehr wie ihre Gespräche. Endlich, ein gemütliches Bett. Wer da wohl vor mir drin geschlafen hat? Ach ja richtig, dieser Burns. Weder Pierce noch Hunnicutt konnten ihn leiden, er muss also sympathisch gewesen sein. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht irgendwelches Ungeziefer... Verdränge diesen Gedanken Charles! Denk an etwas schönes! Isabel sah toll aus, selbst nach einer Dauer OP wirkte sie noch munter. Isabel...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Es klopft. Seit wann ist dieses Geräusch so laut? Niemand außer mir ist da, ich muss wohl aufmachen. Als ich die Tür öffne, blendet mich das Sonnenlicht. Alles ist furchtbar grell, man kann nur Umrisse erkennen. Langsam bessert es sich, mein Besucher ist Houlihan. Alles was ich zusammenbringe ist ein unfreundliches Brummen, aber es ist ja auch noch früh am Morgen! "Darf ich reinkommen?" Eine einladende Geste ist meine Antwort. Sie tritt langsam ein und blickt sich suchend um. Wen oder was hat sie denn gehofft hier zu finden? "Ist Pierce nicht hier?" Die Frau hat doch Augen, wieso benutzt sie sie nicht einfach? Denkt sie vielleicht er hat sich sein Tarncape aufgesetzt und ist jetzt nicht mehr sichtbar? "Sehen sie Ihn hier irgendwo?" Sie blickt mich brüskiert an, dabei war das noch das freundlichste was ich ihr sagen konnte! "Sie können ja auf Ihn warten, ich gehe jetzt duschen." Ich schnappe mir meine sieben Sachen und verschwinde. Soll sie doch sehen wo sie bleibt! Ich bin schließlich nicht die Auskunft.

Nach der Dusche geht es wieder besser, die Kopfschmerzen sind zum Glück auch verschwunden. Am schwarzen Brett hängt der Schichtplan, wer hat wohl zuerst Dienst? Ich natürlich. Und alles nur weil die anderen zu faul sind früh aufzustehen. Die sitzen sicher wieder in ihrer geliebten Bar und trinken. Und die Schwester mit der ich Schicht habe ist...Houlihan. Das wird ja immer besser. Seit diesem Abend in ihrem Zelt weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich mich der Frau gegenüber verhalten soll. Sie denkt womöglich, ich wäre in irgendeiner Form an ihr interessiert. Dabei ist sie mir doch so egal wie alle anderen hier, abgesehen natürlich von Isabel. Apropos Isabel, ich sollte sie um eine Verabredung bitten, was kann schon passieren? Sie könnte ablehnen und ich wäre am Boden zerstört... Sie könnte allerdings auch zusagen und es könnte wundervoll werden! Lohnt sich das Risiko? Ja, ich werde sie fragen. Und zwar gleich nach meiner Schicht, ich werde sie stilvoll ausführen, so weit das hier möglich ist.

Major Houlihan wartet schon auf mich, sie scheint leicht verstimmt zu sein. "Haben Sie Pierce gefunden?" Nicht, dass es mich interessiert, doch ich muss mit den Leuten hier ja Konversation machen. Sie nickt und ihr Gesicht sieht aus als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Das Gespräch scheint ja sehr erfolgreich verlaufen zu sein. Wir beginnen die Visite und verabreichen jedem Patienten sein Medikament. Die Verwundeten sehen so hilflos aus, ich wünschte ich könnte ihnen helfen. Aber als guter Arzt muss man immer die physische Situation in den Mittelpunkt stellen. Es beschleunigt den Heilungsprozess schließlich nicht, wenn der Patient ständig verhätschelt und umsorgt wird. Außerdem, wenn ich mich um jeden hier kümmere und an ihrem Schicksal Anteil nehme, drehe ich noch durch und benehme mich womöglich wie Pierce! Das wäre unvorstellbar, eine Schande für jeden Mann der je den Namen Winchester getragen hat.

Nach der ersten Runde setze ich mich an den Tisch in der Ecke und fange an die Patientenakten zu überprüfen. Houlihan steht bei einem Patienten und starrt ständig wütend zu mir. Wenn sie nicht bald aufhört kriegt sie Ärger mit mir... Die Akten sind schon ärgerlich genug, aber jetzt nervt auch noch die Schwester. Wenn die Schicht nur schon vorbei wäre! Es reicht, wenn Major Houlihan nicht mit dem Starren aufhören kann, muss ich sie wohl an ihre Pflichten hier erinnern. Ich baue mich vor ihr auf und blicke sie böse an, das schüchtert die Menschen meistens ein.

"Haben Sie ein Problem, Major?" "Ich? Wieso sollte ich?" Typisch Houlihan, jetzt tut sie so als wäre nichts gewesen. Das Unschuldslamm in Person! "Warum, wenn ich fragen darf, starren Sie mich dann so an?" "Das hätten Sie wohl gerne!," faucht die Oberschwester zurück. Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie ist zwar recht hübsch, aber nichts im Vergleich zu Isabel. "Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie es unterlassen würden, in meine Richtung zu starren und Ihre Arbeit erledigen würden." Ich drehe mich um und gehe wieder zu den Akten. Als ich mich setze, kümmert sie sich wieder um den Verwundeten, die kleine Erinnerung hat also gewirkt. Zum Glück, in zwei Stunden habe ich frei. Dann kann ich Isabel um ein Rendezvous bitten. Warum bist aufgeregt, Charles? Es ist doch nichts besonderes, du isst schließlich jeden Abend und der einzige Unterschied ist ihre Gegenwart. Tief durchatmen, lass dir die Nervosität nur nicht anmerken, sonst denkt die Houlihan noch, du findest sie anziehend oder so etwas. "Ich finde, wir sollten über den Vorfall in meinem Zelt sprechen." Die Frau ist eine Meisterin der lautlosen Bewegung, man hört sie erst wenn es zu spät ist. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen Major Houlihan." Es scheint ihr unangenehm zu sein, darüber zu reden, warum lässt sie mich dann nicht einfach damit in Ruhe? "Das Abendessen neulich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so einfach herausgeworfen habe. Ich war einfach aufgewühlt..." Als ob mir das etwas bedeutet hätte. Sicher, es war ein wenig unangenehm, aber das gibt sich meistens von selbst. "Oh das, ich hatte es längst wieder vergessen. Lassen wir es einfach dabei bewenden, in Ordnung?!" Sie grinst fröhlich und geht wieder an die Arbeit. Ich muss mich jetzt wohl oder übel zur zweiten Visite aufmachen und danach kann ich endlich zu Isabel.

Ganz Ruhig, geh noch mal alles durch. Du hast die Blumen, du weißt was du sagen musst, jetzt musst du nur noch anklopfen und einem wundervollen Abend steht nichts mehr entgegen. Komm schon, nur die Hand heben und an die Tür pochen. Wenn nur das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch aufhören würde. Drei, zwei, eins und...

Langsam öffnet sich die Tür, durch einen kleinen Spalt blickt mir eine müde Isabel entgegen. Sie wirkt gestresst, ich glaube, ich habe sie bei etwas Wichtigem gestört. Als sie mich erkennt atmet sie tief durch und öffnet die Tür ganz. "Sie sind es nur Major, kommen Sie doch rein." Vorsichtig betrete ich das Zelt, dass sie sich mit fünf anderen Schwestern teilt. Colonel Potter sollte jemanden wie Isabel ein eigenes Zelt zur Verfügung stellen, sie hat es nicht verdient in so einer Unordnung zu leben. Es ist hier ja fast so schlimm wie in meinem Quartier. Überall sind Kleidungsstücke zu kleinen Haufen aufgeschüttet, ein paar Bücher liegen auf dem Boden und auf dem Tisch liegt ein offener Koffer. Ich werde mit dem Kommandant reden, Isabels Mitbewohnerinnen können ruhig mal aufräumen. "Das Chaos tut mir leid. Um ehrlich zu sein, der Zeitpunkt ist ein wenig ungünstig..." Das ist ja das letzte, sie muss den Dreck der anderen wegputzen! Die Beschwerde bei Potter ist längst überfällig. Wie kann Houlihan nur solche Zustände zulassen? "Dann gehe ich wohl besser..." ...und kläre den Colonel über die Zustände in seinem Camp auf. Isabel nimmt ein weißes Shirt und faltet es gedankenverloren. Sie packt das Kleidungsstück in den Koffer, was soll das denn?

"Bleiben sie nur Major. Es ist nur so, ich werde versetzt und muss packen..." Oh nein, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Welch grausame Laune des Schicksals! Sie, sie kann doch nicht so einfach...warum? Vielleicht kann ich Potter ja umstimmen, sie ist schließlich eine exzellente Schwester und eine Bereicherung für unser Camp. "Aber...aber...warum lässt der Colonel Sie versetzen? Und wohin?" Will er mir denn jede Freude im Leben nehmen? "Ich wollte es so, hier gab es einige Unstimmigkeiten. In diesem Camp hält mich nichts..." Das ist zuviel, ich muss hier raus!

Ganz ruhig, nicht durchdrehen. Das ist alles bloß ein böser Traum, du wachst gleich auf und alles ist in Ordnung. Mach dir nichts vor, sie wird weggehen und du kannst nichts tun. Sie wollte es ja so, aber warum? Anstatt wie ein Verrückter aus ihrem Zelt zu stürmen, hättest du sie das fragen können. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, sie packt ja schon und bald ist sie weg. Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen... So weit darf es nicht kommen! Sie meinte, hier hält sie nichts. Wenn ich ihr nun sage, wie gern ich sie habe, vielleicht bleibt sie dann. "Colonel Potter warten Sie!" Er blickt mich gehetzt an, bleibt aber widerwillig stehen. "Was ist denn Winchester? Ich bin wirklich im Stress, ich brauche dringend eine Ersatzschwester." Was interessieren mich denn seine Probleme? Alles was ich will, ist dass Isabel hier bleibt. "Genau darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Sie eine so begabte und hochqualifizierte Schwester einfach gehen lassen." Er legt einen Arm um mich und zieht mich zu seinem Büro. Ich hoffe jetzt kommt nicht die Vater und Sohn Nummer... "Sie wollte es so. Es gab einige Schwierigkeiten privater Natur mit Doktor Hunnicutt und deshalb fühlt Sie sich hier nicht mehr wohl. Ich habe keine andere Wahl als das zu akzeptieren. Wenn Sie mehr wissen möchten, gehen Sie zu ihr und fragen Sie selbst. ich habe jetzt zu tun!" Er lässt mich einfach so stehen, ich kann es nicht fassen.

Schwierigkeiten privater Natur, was soll das Bitte heißen? Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als sie selbst zu fragen... Vielleicht kann ich sie auch davon überzeugen, im 4077 zu bleiben. Ich gehe zurück in Isabels Zelt und klopfe vorsichtig an.

"Sie hätte ich am wenigsten erwartet, Major. Was ist denn mit ihrem Notfall?" Der Notfall, richtig... Was erzähle ich ihr bloß? "Es hat sich erledigt, Captain Hunnicutt hat das Problem schon behoben." Bei der Erwähnung von Hunnicutt verändert sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sie wird rot und blickt schnell zu Boden. "Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" Was ist denn vorgefallen, dass sie so reagiert? Was hat er ihr angetan? "Nein Major, alles in Ordnung. Der Captain und ich hatten nur einige...Meinungsverschiedenheiten, das ist alles." Das Thema scheint ihr sehr unangenehm zu sein, hektisch sucht sie Kleidungsstücke zusammen und stopft sie in den Koffer. "Sie wollen uns wirklich verlassen?" Ein Seufzer, das heißt, es fällt ihr schwer zu gehen.

Können wir nicht einfach Hunnicutt wegschicken und sie behalten? Ganz ehrlich, welches Camp braucht schon drei Chirurgen..."Ich habe keine Wahl, nach allem was vorgefallen ist, muss ich gehen. Ich tue es nicht gerne, aber es muss sein..." Wenn sie mir doch nur sagen würde, was geschehen ist. So tragisch kann es doch gar nicht sein. "Wissen sie, ich...also das Camp meine ich...die Leute werden Sie vermissen." Sie darf einfach nicht wegfahren, sie ist doch so wundervoll. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert. Ich finde eine perfekte Frau und sie will verschwinden! "Danke, sehr nett von Ihnen. Trotzdem, mich kann nichts mehr umstimmen. Hier gibt es niemanden, zu dem ich wirklich passe und schon allein deshalb sollte ich mich versetzen lassen. Ich sollte jetzt packen, mein Jeep kommt bald." Niemand der zu ihr passt? Ich stehe doch vor ihr, ich mag sie doch und wir passen perfekt zueinander! Sag ihr schon, dass du sie magst! Sei nicht so schüchtern, los, was soll denn passieren? Wenn du es jetzt nicht tust, dann bereust du es dein Leben lang!

"Isabel...ich...was ich Ihnen schon am ersten Tag sagen wollte...ich...ich finde Sie...Sie sind unglaublich...ich meine Sie sind so...unfassbar...talentiert." Sie lacht, ich habe sie aufgeheitert. Aber ich hätte etwas anderes sagen sollen! Komm schon, noch ein mal. Ich helfe ihr beim einpacken, sonst stehe ich in der Ecke und weiß nicht wohin mit mir. Charles, du führst dich auf wie ein Schuljunge! Du bist doch alt genug um so etwas zu machen, es sind doch nur Worte! Komm, los! "Was ich meinte war, Sie sollten nicht gehen, weil..." Sie hält in der Bewegung inne und blickt mich neugierig an. Wie schön sie ist... "Weil?" Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel... Sie wird langsam ungeduldig, aber ich brauche eine passende Formulierung. "Weil ich Sie mag." Wie einfallsreich und wortgewandt... Aber sie lächelt freundlich und macht mit dem Packen weiter. "Ich finde Sie auch sehr nett, Major und ich bin sicher, könnte ich bleiben, wir würden gute Freunde werden. Aber es geht nun mal nicht."

Das war ein mentaler Schlag ins Gesicht! Freunde, allein dieses Wort. Du musst es ihr sagen, du hast keine andere Wahl. Die Tür geht auf und eine traurige Lt Baker kommt herein. Sie umarmen sich und versprechen sich, viele Briefe zu schreiben. Endlich geht sie wieder, das hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert... "Isabel..." Sie umarmt mich, es tut so gut ihr nahe zu sein. Wie gut ihre Haare durften... Draußen hört man einen Jeep hupen, sie schließt den Koffer und rennt zur Tür. "Leben Sie wohl, Major Winchester! Und wünschen Sie mir Glück!"

Nein, das geht zu schnell! Sie muss bleiben, ich will ihr doch noch so viel sagen! "Isabel, warten Sie... Ich... ich liebe Sie!" Die Worte bleiben ungehört, die Tür ist längst geschlossen.

Draußen fährt der Wagen weg und mir bleibt nichts anderes als in mein Zelt zu gehen. Zu allem Überfluss warten auch noch Pierce und Hunnicutt auf mich. Sie machen ihre kindischen Späße aber diesmal höre ich sie nicht. Alles was mir durch den Kopf geht, ist diese eine Frage "Warum?" Ich hätte es doch nur sagen müssen, vielleicht wäre sie geblieben...


End file.
